


Of Monsters and Men

by kleineelch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magical Creatures, Otabek is a badass, Slow Burn, Time Skips, wizards and muggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: Yuri shrugged. “I mean, you’re the only cool person if this class. Even if you’re old.”“You just met me. And you’re still insulting me.”“Look, are you going to be my friend or not?”(Harry Potter AU with some twists)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a while writing a multi-chaptered fic, so the goal is it to actually finish this one OTL. Beta'd by the amazing [xiaojuhua](http://xiaojuhua.tumblr.com/)!

_February_

 

Otabek was not happy to walk into the room.

 

At thirteen he was old enough to know that it was a disgrace to be stuck in a class for _children_. The room was dusty and smelled of floor polish, much like the class he had just been kicked out of. Everyone turned and looked when he entered the studio, and a couple boys even leaned to one another, talking in conspiratorial whispers. Otabek sent them a glare and was glad to see they looked frightened. Served them right.

 

“Otabek will be with us for a little while, so please make him feel welcome.” The middle aged teacher announced before going to fiddle with the CD player to start the lesson. She said it nicely enough, but the others in the class clearly heard the underlying message.

 

_He’s not good enough to be in the class with others his age_.

 

Making his way to the barre, Otabek scowled at everyone who made eye contact, pleased when they all looked away as quick as they could. He took his place behind a petite blonde boy, allowing his face to fall into a more neutral, grumpy expression.

 

“Are you really that bad?”

 

Oh, the blonde boy had turned and was talking to him. Otabek resumed his scowl. “Leave me alone.”

 

Otabek received an eyeroll for his efforts. “Why bother taking the class then? Ballet isn’t for everyone. And you’re old.”

 

_What was up with this kid?_  “My mom wants me to be well rounded.” Otabek bit out. “I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

 

The kid opened his mouth to reply, but the teacher clapped her hands and began the class, leaving the words unsaid. As Otabek struggled through the positions he found himself angry at everything and everyone. _Why did they shove him into this class? What were they thinking putting him with kids? Who did that blond punk think he was?_ _Otabek was older and that meant he had to be better right?_ Focusing on the boy in front of him, Otabek found himself jealously watching the boy display perfect posture and turn-outs. A graceful bend of the knee and a dip backwards and his vibrant aqua eyes were on Otabek.

 

“You can do better than that _old man_.”

 

By the end of class Otabek was as angry as he had ever been. Also sore. And tired. The rest of the lesson was spent spitefully working to prove the little blond jerk wrong. It hadn’t worked, he was still as inflexible as he was upon arriving to the class. The blond kid didn’t look back at Otabek after he had insulted him, a fact which he was glad for because he’d have been kicked out for hitting another student. He hunched over, working to return his breathing to normal. A shadow fell over him.

 

“Wow, you are bad at this.” The blond boy was looking over him with his arms crossed. Otabek opened his mouth to tell him _exactly_ what he thought about that comment, but the boy continued. “But you made it through the class. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

“Thanks for your compliment.” Otabek growled as he stood up, glad he was at least _taller_. “Now why can’t you just leave me alone?”

 

The boy stuck out his hand. “I’m Yuri. Want to be friends?”

 

Otabek blinked at the hand extended out. “The only reason you talked to me was to make fun of me, why would I want to be friends with you?” he asked.

 

Yuri shrugged. “I mean, you’re the only cool person if this class. Even if you’re old.”

 

“You just met me. And you’re still insulting me.”

 

“Look, are you going to be my friend or not?” Yuri snapped and stuck his hand out further.

 

Otabek looked at it and considered. He was new to St. Petersburg and, aside from his family, knew no one. He was ignored at school, kicked out of the dance class for kids his age, and was barely able to talk to his friends back in Almaty. Resigned to his fate, Otabek took Yuri’s hand and gave it a firm shake. The other boy’s face slid into an uneasy smile, as if he wasn’t used to smiling around other people.

 

“Cool. I’ll see you tomorrow old man?”

 

“My name is Otabek.”

 

“Right. See ya Otabek.”

 

~~~

 

_August_

 

“All I’m saying is you have to _relax_.” Yuri said as he folded himself over his legs in front of the couch Otabek was sitting on. “If you’re tense, your muscles seize up and then you can’t reach as far.”

 

“Yes, thank you Yurio, I know how a human body works.” Otabek grumbled.

 

Yuri groaned as he leaned back. “Why do you call me that? It’s so annoying and it’s not my name.”

 

“It’s a nickname, it’s supposed to be cute.” Otabek said sticking out his tongue from behind his comic book.

 

“I‘m not cute.” Yuri said with a pout.

 

Otabek giggled as he continued to flipping idly through a comic book he brought. It was nearing the end of the month, their friendship going strong since Yuri first reached out to him in the ballet class almost six months ago. Now every week after their Friday class, Otabek had taken to spending the evening at Yuri’s grandfather's apartment. His mother had been thrilled he made a friend and was more than happy to let him spend the night often as well. Otabek liked it because he didn’t have to be around his sisters, and also because Yuri’s grandfather had some _weird_ and _cool_ things to look at.

 

Like the clock he glanced over to just now. It looked like any normal clock with two hands, but instead of times there were locations. Yuri’s name pointed to home, while his grandfather’s pointed to work. _It must be a Russian thing_ , Otabek thought when he turned back to his comic, _Yuri must have moved his hand when he got home_.

 

“--go to school next month.” Yuri said, voice sullen. Oh, he had been talking while Otabek was distracted.

 

“Huh?”

 

Yuri leaned back with a scowl. “I’m being sent away to school at the start of next month. What, weren’t you listening? I’m telling you that comic will rot your brain.”

 

Otabek stuck out his tongue. “Well since you guys only have a radio, I’ve got to do something while I’m over.”

 

“We could play chess again.”

 

“No. I swear you cheated last time.” Otabek said with a shake of his head. “Your pieces moved when I wasn’t looking.”

 

Yuri muttered something like “ _Well I told them to stay still_ ,“ but Otabek thought nothing of it. “So why are you going away to school? Don’t you like where you’re at now?”

 

“I mean aside from the jerks that--” Yuri said before stopping short and looking away. Otabek out his comic aside, frowning. “--You know, just, its what my Grandpa wants for me. Said my mother would have wanted it.”

 

“Yeah, but, hold up, were kids bullying you?” Otabek honed in on his words, putting two and two together. Yuri wasn’t looking at him, but the tips of his ears flushed red. “I’ll beat them up for you. When school starts again.”

 

Yuri let out a laugh. “Always looking out for me aren’t you Beka?”

 

“Well that’s what friends do right?” Now it was his turn to turn red. “Tell me who did it.”

 

“No one you know and besides, uh, they won’t be bothering me again. I think.”

 

“Wait, why?”

 

Yuri looked away towards his feet. “I yelled at them one day to stop picking on me and a whole bunch of crows swarmed them. They ran screaming to the teacher with a whole flock of birds after them.” He answered, voice soft.

 

“Woah. Cool.” Otabek breathed.

 

“You think?” Yuri glanced up to Otabek whose eyes were sparkling in amazement. “Everyone thought I was a freak, or something…”

 

“No! It’s like you’re a superhero! You’ve got powers Yura!” Otabek waved his comic book in the air. His face then fell serious. “Remember with great power comes great responsibility.” He said, voice solemn.

 

They looked at each other for a long moment before Yuri let out a little giggle. Otabek worked to keep his face straight, but every time he tried to resume his usual poker face, Yuri would giggle again and, after some time, they both gave in, laughing hard enough for tears to gather in their eyes.

 

“I wish I wasn’t leaving.” Yuri said after they had calmed down, plopping himself on the couch next to Otabek. “You’re my best friend. Everyone there won’t be as cool as you.”

 

Otabek sighed and leaned forward onto his knees. “I could visit you? I mean, the school must have visiting weekends. It’s that private school outside of St. Petersburg a bit, right?”

 

“No.” Yuri said and slumped forward. “The schools not in Russia. I’m being sent away away.”

 

“ _What_?” Otabek yelled, gripping Yuri on the shoulder. “Why are you being sent away?”

 

“Because apparently no one wants me around!” Yuri snapped as he sat up, his eyes filled with tears not caused by laughter. Otabek was taken aback to see his friend so upset.

 

“That can’t be right, we should talk to your grandpa, I’m sure he could--”

 

“He doesn’t want me to go to the Russian school because it’s backwards, and the other close school has such a bad reputation. My grandma went to H--my new school when she was young and never stopped talking about it so I’m being forced to go there.” Yuri sniffed. Otabek wasn’t sure what do. When his sister was unhappy he gave her a hug, and, well, he could try that. He leaned towards his friend and gently put his arms around the smaller boy. Yuri stiffened and then seemed to relax into the touch.

 

“I can send you letters then. We could be pen pals. I have some from Almaty.” Otabek said, his voice soft. Yuri seemed to nod in his arms, and Otabek felt a small flare of happiness. He wasn’t going to lose his friend, they would just be long distance friends until the summer. Then they could hang out every day and--

 

“Yura!” A voice called from the front door and the two of them separated to opposite sides of the couch as if they were magnets repelling one another. “I’m home!”

 

“We’re in the living room grandpa!” Yuri yelled, crossing his arms over his legs, a pout resting on his face. Otabek glanced to the clock from before and blinked in surprise. The arm labeled _Nikolai_ was pointing to _Home_ . _But he hasn’t--_

 

“You boys having a good time?” The old man peeked his head into the room, smiling at the two of them.

 

“We were just about to play some cards. Otabek wants to try and beat me at durak. I think he has no chance.” Yuri said as he looked to Otabek, a small smile forming on his face. Their conversation about Yuri leaving was over for now.

 

“Just make sure to grab the normal deck Yura.” Nikolai said as he pulled back. “I’ll have dinner out soon so don’t get too into your games.”

 

“Yes Mr. Plisetsky.” Otabek answered politely as Yuri got up to go to his room for the cards. Now alone, Otabek was left with his thoughts. Things weren’t adding up in the story, but he couldn’t figure out what was the missing link. _Must be a weird adult thing_ , he reasoned. With a sigh he sprawled back out on the couch. Friends leaving sucked, but at least they could write one another. Yuri ran back into the room holding the deck of cards, a genuine smile across his face.

 

“You prepared to lose Beka?”

 

Otabek grinned. “In your dreams Yura.”

 

~~~

 

_September_

 

Otabek ran.

 

He gripped the envelope in his hand tight enough to crumple it slightly, but he didn’t care. _This is the worst month ever_ , he thought as his shoes slapped the pavement, echoing off the buildings. The echos of his mother's shouts at him to _Come back!_ reverberated in his ears. Otabek knew he was in trouble the moment that he returned home, but he found it hard to care. Not when the world he was just starting to get used to was being ripped from his hands again.

 

_Why can’t papa find a normal job?!_ Otabek thought as he turned the corner. _Why are we always having to move?_

 

So not only was he out a best friend, but he was going to be out a place to meet said friend when he returned from school. Hopefully Yuri’s grandfather would forward Otabek’s letter to his friend.

 

By the time he arrived at Yuri’s grandfather’s house, Otabek was out of breath. He hunched over to ease the stitch in his side, gasping for air. It wouldn’t look good to be sweaty when talking with the older man, so he stayed down until he was breathing normally. It did no good, for when Otabek looked up, it felt like he had been punched in the gut. The small cottage that was nestled between the two adjacent apartment buildings looked like it had been left to rot thirty years ago. Windows were boarded up and graffiti was scrawled all over the front of the house. It looked nothing like the cozy cottage Otabek had spent so much time in over the summer and had just seen two weeks ago.

 

The letter Otabek held fell out of his limp hand as he approached the front gate, still in shock. There was no denying the house had not been lived in for years and, when he placed his hand on the worn wood, it felt like it was about ready to crumble in his hand.

 

“Hey kid, can’t you read?” A woman yelled from the balcony of the apartment next door. “It’s condemned you can’t go in there! Buzz off or I’ll call the cops.”

 

Otabek gave a start, jerking his hand back. “But...didn’t someone used to live here? An old man? And a kid with blond hair?”

 

“No one’s lived there for fifteen years, obviously. Now run home little boy.” The woman sneered before going inside and slamming the door behind her.

 

Otabek stood there for a long minute, trying to figure out what was going on. Was this some sort of joke? He glanced around and was absolutely certain that this was where he had been before. He could see the corner store from where he stood, where earlier in the summer Yuri and him had bought a whole mess of junk food there. The streetlight next to him sputtered and clicked on with a low hum, causing Otabek to jump. It was getting late and he had ran out without telling anyone where he had gone.

 

He felt numb as he turned away and began his walk home. Vaguely, he considered picking up his letter that he dropped, but it wasn’t like it mattered anymore. His best friend was gone and Otabek had no way of ever contacting him again. Doing his best to not cry, Otabek continued his trek home, wishing that for once in his life, something could go right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is a Russian school that is not Durmstrang. I...had no idea until my beta pointed it out, and it made me feel like a bad Harry Potter fan. Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 2! As always, beta'd by the amazing [xiaojuhua](http://xiaojuhua.tumblr.com/) who has a wonderful idol AU that can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9688424/chapters/21870854)! Please enjoy!

**_Ten years later_ **

 

_November_

 

All things considered, Otabek’s day was pretty good. Sure, the weather was miserable, but what else could he expect from London in the Fall. The “Introduction to Stunt Running” class he had been flown in to teach was a week in and the students seemed to be catching on to the basics. Thanks to all the moving his family did, Otabek had turned his idle time into exploring the cities he lived in. One thing led to another (and more than a few close calls with the police), and soon enough Otabek spent all his time learning parkour and freerunning. Opting to skip out on going to university, he instead dedicated himself to doing stunt work, leading him all over the world to work with films large and small.

 

It was nice, Otabek thought as he made his way into the apartment the school was putting him up in for the next couple months, to be so sought after at such a young age. He had worked hard to get where he was, with all the sprains, bruises, and cuts to show for it. Humming, Otabek made it up to his apartment on the fourth floor, looking forward to a quiet night with a beer and some garbage TV. A loud meow at his feet caused him to glance down.

 

“Well hello pretty kitty.” Otabek crouched down, shifting his bag further behind him. The striped tabby meowed loudly as he held his hand in front of it to sniff. “What are you doing all alone out here?” He searched his memory for any of his neighbors owning a cat that looked like this, but he was coming up blank. _Must be someone on another floor_ , he thought as he gave a cautious scratch behind it’s ear. The move was the right one, as the cat meowed again and butted its head against Otabek’s hand.

 

He glanced down the hall. “I’ve got to go now.” He murmured as he stood. “You go back home.” Two steps later and the cat was at his ankles, a loud meow seeming to chastise Otabek for leaving. He frowned. “Home. Go. Shoo.” He waved a hand, but the cat just looked at him like he was dumb. By the time he made it to his door, the cat was still there and Otabek realized it wasn’t going anywhere. As he opened the door, the cat darted in, ignoring his protests. After he turned the lights on, Otabek groaned to find the cat had found his couch and was vocally proclaiming his enjoyment of it.

 

“Don’t you have someplace to be?” Otabek grumbled as he went to grab the cat and put it outside, but when he went to scruff it, it almost seemed to slide out of his grip. Frowning, he tried again with a similar result. It gave a loud meow along with a pointed look, as if it knew what was happening. After one more attempt, the cat decided it had enough of Otabek, gently nipping at his hand as he pulled it back.

 

They scowled at each other, but it was Otabek who broke their staring contest first. “Fine. You stay there. I need to get you some food. Hope you don’t have to go to the bathroom because I can’t help you there.” He said. The cat nodded its head and chirped, which Otabek tried to not think too hard about. It was only when he was at the store, peevishly putting cat food and toys in his basket, that he remembered his apartment didn’t even allow cats. With a frown, Otabek made his way to the check out. He’d give the cat one night and then he’d take it to the pound in the morning. No one would ever have to know.

 

~~~

 

After a week of the cat still in his apartment, Otabek was at his wits end. Every time he took the cat to the pound it would escape its carrier on the way and, somehow, by the time he arrived home, it would be perched on the arm of his sofa, looking at him like he was an idiot. Otabek was even beginning to wonder if anyone saw the cat. Once he had asked a stranger to help him chase the cat down, but they gave him an odd look and quickly walked in the opposite direction, not saying anything.

 

“Do you really want to stay that bad?” He asked, exasperated, as he dropped onto his couch in exhaustion after another day of teaching. The cat, sitting at his window turned to him and blinked at him. After a moment it gave a slow nod of its head. _God, this cat was weird_. “Fine. Stay.”

 

Otabek stewed for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh. The cat didn’t want to go to the pound, but he could always put up some posters. He was concerned that the cat would be lonely and trash his apartment while he was gone for the day, but the cat seemed to be fine on its own. “I should probably give you a name then.” Most of the things he had called the cat were a combination of “ _damn_ ” “ _fucking_ ” and “ _annoyance,_ ” not actually appropriate names.

 

“You want to be...Fluffy?” The cat arched its back and hissed. “Right, no to that.” _I can’t believe I’m having a conversation with a cat_ . _My sister is right, I do need to find a partner._ “How about Jacque?” The cat seemed to hate the name less, as it only gave it a dismissive huff. “Human names then.” Otabek thought for a moment, trying to come up with a name that this too smart cat would like. A name popped into his head, one he had not given much thought to in years. “Yuri...o?”

 

The cat seemed to consider it for a moment before it came over and sat in his lap with a purr. Otabek felt a strangely large amount of tension leave his shoulders. He would never have guessed naming a cat would be so draining. Assuming the cat, _Yurio_ , wanted to be doted on in his lap, Otabek began running his hand over the content tabby. His thoughts turned to the cats namesake, Yuri. Otabek would think about Yuri every now and again, usually at times he wasn’t expecting. Before this was a couple years ago, where Otabek tried without success to find Yuri across various social medias. It didn’t help he couldn’t remember Yuri’s last name and the only visual memory he had was of a small, skinny kid.

 

“Wonder what he’s up to now.” Otabek murmured to Yurio. The cat perked its head up as if asking him to continue. “Old friend. Your name is his nickname. I guess you remind me of him in a way, or, well, what I remember of him. Prickly, but a nice guy under it all. Couldn’t leave me alone. Stubborn too.” He finished with a chuckle. Yurio let out a chirp and seemed to nestle deeper into Otabek’s lap.

 

 _This is nice_ , Otabek thought as he felt his eyes droop, the comforting weight of the cat on him and the warmth of the apartment sending him to a gentle sleep.

 

~~~

 

_December_

 

Otabek rolled his shoulders as he entered his apartment, anxiety rolling through him, making him feel on edge. It had been a strange day.

 

Before work he had gone around to put up more posters to help find Yurio’s owner, but noticed that the posters he put up earlier in the week were all torn down, with only bright paper corners remaining. Odd, but perhaps people were tired of seeing the same cat picture every few blocks. When he got to his class everyone seemed distracted for some reason or another, making the class far more dangerous for everyone involved. Enough so that Otabek just had them running laps at the end so no one would hurt themselves more.

 

If that wasn’t enough, there was a group of goths standing in front of his apartment building, muttering amongst themselves. When Otabek got to the door they stopped and looked at him, not resuming their conversation until he was well up the stairs, the low sounds of their voices following him. By the time he had arrived and dropped his bag on the floor, Otabek was ready to just go to bed and call it a day. Yurio had other plans, pacing around, fur puffed out and chittering when Otabek moved towards him.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong Yurio? Why are you upset?”

 

The sound of footsteps stopping outside his door made Otabek tense up. A quick glance at Yurio confirmed his gut feeling, the cat had it’s teeth bared and was hissing softly. For whatever reason, Otabek knew he didn’t want to meet whoever was on the other side. The knock on his door was oddly soft compared to the heavy footfalls that had led up to his door. Otabek took a step back, grabbing for his shoulder bag as quietly as he could, glancing between the front door, Yurio, and the back door. Muttering came from the group outside, and then a soft click as his door seemed to unlock itself.

 

“What the shit?” Otabek whispered as he made his move. Yurio seemed to anticipate his move, hopping onto his shoulder as he scrambled for the back porch door. A shout came from behind him, and something blue shot by his eyes, but Otabek wasn’t about to turn around to see what they were doing. He flung the door open and jumped, glad that London built their buildings close to each other. The landing he made on the roof across from his apartment was rougher than he would have liked and he could feel Yurio dig their claws into his shoulder, yelping at the jolt.

 

Otabek chanced a glance back to see the group of goths he had seen earlier, gathering onto his porch, holding what looked like twigs in their hands. They all raised them around the same time, and Yurio yowled in his ear, prompting Otabek to turn and start running. More colored lights shot past him, somehow missing him as he bobbed and weaved with Yurio clinging to him for dear life.

 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Otabek yelled at nobody in particular, or perhaps he was talking with Yurio. The cat seemed to react to them poorly, and he wished that he could understand what was going on. He lept down to the street as soon as he could, thinking if he blended into a crowd, the odds of being attacked would be less. Some women looked affronted as he dropped next to them from an awning, but with a wave Otabek was gone, doing his best to blend into the hordes of the evening shopping crowd.

 

It was not enough. As he worked towards the nearest tube station, Otabek felt something small and blunt poke into his back.

 

“Don’t make any sudden movements. Turn down that alley.” A voice said from behind. Otabek did as he was told, keeping his eyes forward. Yurio didn’t seem to be reacting as much to this person as they were before with the goths, but Otabek was rather sick of this whole charade. As they walked down the alley, away from the bustle of the crowd, he made his move. Otabek swept his leg back, connecting with the person, who let out a soft grunt of pain. Whatever they had been holding clattered to the ground, which gave Otabek the go ahead to turn and grab the persons arm and force them into the wall, face first. All he could tell about them was that they were taller than him, thin, and dressed in a black hoodie and skinny jeans.

 

“Who the _fuck_ are you guys?” Otabek hissed, his calm facade finally cracking. When the person said nothing Otabek tightened his grip on their wrist and gave them a shake. “Start talking or I start swinging.”

 

The figure let out a huff and Otabek felt himself stiffen and fall backwards. Yurio yowled as he hit the ground, and, try as he might, Otabek could only move his eyes. “You are damn annoying for a muggle.” The voice, male, growled out. The man leaned over Otabek and sneered, blonde hair falling into his face, cheek red from where Otabek had forced him into a wall. “And you! You are getting into way too much trouble.” Otabek watched as the man began to walk towards Yurio, who seemed to be torn between protecting Otabek and going to this new man.

 

With a soft hiss, Yurio hopped onto Otabek’s chest and he felt his limbs loosening up. The man's eyes widened as Otabek propped himself up with one arm and in a blink he dropped to the ground, picking up the stick and pointed it in Otabek’s face.

 

“Alright, look, we’re not on the best of terms here.” The man looked annoyed, but not like he was going to attack with the stick or anything. _Who brings a stick to a mugging?_ Otabek thought as the man began to speak again. “But I’m just here for my cat and then I’ll just erase your memory and you can--”

 

“Wait, Yurio is your cat?” Otabek asked, confused. The man’s jaw dropped almost comically.

 

“You...you named the cat _Yurio_?” The stick was limp in the man’s hand now, and Otabek thought for a moment about just running, but Yurio was still on his chest and was now staring down the other man with narrowed eyes.

 

“It wouldn’t leave my apartment so I had to name it.” Otabek grumbled as he brought himself to his feet, slowly so as not to set this obviously deranged person off. Yurio jumped down and stood alert at his side. “If you wanted it back, my phone number was on the posters.”

 

“ _Yurio_ .” The man was whispering under his breath. “ _What the hell--_ ”

 

“Look, I’m sorry for attacking, but you did threaten me first and I’m just not sure you can--”

 

“Why Yurio?” The man was up in his face with the stick again, and Otabek just really wanted to not be in this alley any more.

 

“I had a friend when I was younger with that nickname and I thought it was a good name for the cat okay? Now can we just--”

 

“Otabek?”

 

The use of his name was as good as a punch to the gut. Otabek searched the other man's face that had gone as pale as if he had just seen a ghost. “My name wasn’t on the posters how...how do you know my name?”

 

Yurio hissed from Otabek’s side, causing them both to turn and look to the end of the alley. The man looked down to Yurio before stiffening back up and looking around. “Shit, they caught up with us. We’ve got to go.”

 

“Wait, who are you? Will you tell me what is--” Otabek sputtered before being interrupted by the man grabbing his arm.

 

“We’re going somewhere safe and then we can talk.” He spoke quickly, before glaring down at Yurio. “Hop on you brat.”

 

The cat jumped up to Otabek’s shoulder and before he could ask where they were going his vision went dark and he heard a loud crack. He tried to talk but air was being forced from his lungs and it felt as if his head was in a vice being tightened and turned. It got worse and worse until he could do nothing but stop struggling and pass out, still not knowing just what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, life sort of caught up to me OTL Beta'd as always by the phenomenal [xiaojuhua](http://xiaojuhua.tumblr.com/)

The smell of cooking food drew Otabek into consciousness. He thought it strange because he didn’t remember putting anything on to cook when he returned home from work, but maybe he had--

 

Wait.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Otabek’s eyes snapped open and he sat up fast enough to send blood rushing to his head. He blinked as he looked around an unfamiliar apartment. Unlike the one he had been staying in, this one was clearly lived in, pictures and posters crowded the wall and a small collection of plants were stacked on a well filled bookcase. Some sort of music was playing in the background, but Otabek couldn’t recognize the band.

 

A meow at his side caused Otabek to turn to where Yurio was sitting on the floor, looking up at him. Glad the cat was alright, he reached over to give it a scratch behind its ears. Purring Yurio arched up into Otabeks hand, two tails curling in opposite directions.

 

_What the--_

 

“You’re awake. Good.” The man who got him here, _somehow_ , was walking over to him from wherever he had been in the back room, frowning. He still wore all black, but Otabek noticed there were little grey paw prints patterned all over the shirt and his hair was pulled back into a tight bun. If he wasn’t so damn confused at his predicament, Otabek might have found him attractive.

 

“I would really appreciate if you could tell me what is going on.” Otabek kept his voice level. “Because waking up in some strange man's apartment after being chased across London is not how I expected to spend my evening so, please--” He let out a shuddering exhale, trying to stay calm “--tell me who you are and then let me just go home.”

 

“I know who you are.” The man said as if it was the most natural way to respond. He sat on the ground next to the couch, holding out his hand to entice Yurio to rub up against it, which the cat did with great relish. “You’re Otabek Altin. You used to live in St Petersburg. You have an incredible sweet tooth and you cheat at cards. Well, you used to. Maybe you grew out of it?”

 

“You’re not answering my question.”

 

The man let out a laugh. “And you’re blunt as ever.” There was a pause before he said in a far softer voice “I’m Yuri.”

 

“Yuri…” Otabek echoed, confused since he didn’t know anyone named Yuri and--wait-- “Yuri? Ballet class _Yuri_??”

 

The man-- _Yuri_ \--had the decency to blush. “It’s been a while. How are things?”

 

“No.” Otabek said shaking his head and standing up. “No you do not get to threaten me, do _something_ to me, drag me into some crazy drug trafficking thing or whatever you’re involved in after over _ten years_ of no contact and ask me how things are!” By the end his voice was loud, and he wondered for a moment if his neighbors would mind.

 

“Well you’re the one who just up and disappeared on me.” Yuri bit back, eyes flashing in anger as he lept to his feet. It was a surprise to find Yuri eye to eye with him after remembering him as being the shorter one. “I came back to St. Petersburg after hearing nothing from you to find you’re gone? And had been gone for months? If anyone is going to be angry it should be me!”

 

“What the _hell_ are you talking about?” Otabek growled leaning into Yuri’s face. “I went to give a letter to your grandpa about moving and the cottage was a wreck! What kind of _friend_ does...something to make it look like the house wasn’t lived in?”

 

Yuri opened his mouth as if he was going to yell something back, but nothing came out. Otabek watched as the man’s face melted from anger into surprise and then...embarrassment? “Oh.”

 

Otabek was done with this. He stepped back and started looking around for his bag, hoping that Yuri hadn’t done anything with it while he was passed out. “Look, it’s been really great talking with you Yuri, but you’ve got your cat back and now it’s no longer my problem, so I’m just going to head home--”

 

“Wait!” Yuri moved to his side and grabbed Otabek’s arm, pulling him around to look into his brilliant aqua eyes. “I can explain. Everything. Please, just,” Yuri looked back to the couch, “give me ten minutes. And let me make you dinner.”

 

“Yuri…” Otabek sighed. “You don’t need to explain, we were young and it was probably something--”

 

“I’m a wizard.” Yuri blurted out.

 

Whatever explanation Otabek had been expecting, it wasn’t that. He blinked at Yuri, the words not making any sense. “Yuri are you okay? You’re not on something are you?”

 

Sensing Otabek’s confusion, Yuri took the chance to shove him into sitting on the couch before Otabek could react. “No, look, this is going to be weird for you and for me so look--” Yuri pulled the stick he had been holding earlier out of a holster Otabek hadn’t noticed before “--This is my wand.” He gave it a little wave and green sparks flew from it.

 

“Okaaay.” Otabek glanced towards the door, wondering if he could make a break for it.

 

“Stay with me.” Yuri held up his hand, noticing Otabek’s sidelong look to the door. “Watch this. _Accio Piroshky._ ” With a flick of the wand, Otabek watched as a pastry flew from the back room and into Yuri’s hand. He looked at Otabek expectantly. “See? Magic.”

 

“There’s someone in the back room that threw it to you.” Otabek explained, eyebrows raised.

 

Yuri’s face twisted in annoyance. “I don’t like people, why would I have someone in the kitchen? Wait, no, here.” He poked the piroshky and murmured “ _Incendio._ ” In a blink it was engulfed in green flame.

 

That was harder to explain, but before Otabek could think of how it could have been done, Yuri swore and dropped the now flaming piroshky. “Shit, _aguamenti_!” Yuri pointed the wand at the fire and began to douse it with a stream of water. There was a moment where all Otabek could hear was the soft drip drip of water from the wand. Even the music had shut off.

 

“I know, I know, it’s not exactly logical, and honestly I could get in a lot of trouble for showing you that.” Yuri said softly. “But I want to explain what happened years ago and what you’ve gotten into now.”

 

Otabek snapped his head up to look at Yuri. “What I’ve gotten into now? What do you mean?”

 

Yuri’s face twisted into something unreadable. “The cat, that you’ve been watching for the past month is a rare magical creature. Lots of people want it and since it clearly likes you, _you_ are now considered to be an accessory to it and--” Yuri hesitated.

 

“They want me too.” Otabek finished in a low voice. Yuri gave a slow nod. They stared at each other for a moment before Otabek spoke in a strained voice. “I think I need a drink.”

 

Yuri cracked a wry smile. “I know just the thing.”

 

~~~

 

Otabek laid on the floor, hands over his eyes. The world felt like it was spinning and he wondered if he may have just done a half dozen shots of flaming lighter fluid.

 

“You know, for a muggle, you handled those shots surprisingly well.” A voice said from above.

 

“What’re you calling me?” Otabek slurred.

 

There was a soft laugh and Otabek listened as Yuri settled next to him, his voice much closer the next time he spoke. “A muggle. It means you’re not magical.”

 

“Are you sure this isn’t some...fever dream?” Otabek moaned. “Like, what part of my subconscious is conjuring this up?” When Yuri didn’t say anything, Otabek continued, finding that he felt better as he started talking it out. “I find a cat that no one can see...that for some reason reminds me of my best friend from ten years ago, who I never saw again. And then he shows up? Looking like a goddamn model and says he’s a wizard? Like, not even one with a long white beard. Like...I don’t know. Also the cat now has two tails? What’s with that?”

 

“The cat is a nekomata.”

 

“A _what?_ ”

 

“Nekomata. It’s known to be an omen of bad luck and death, but also one of the best curse breakers out there, since it is a super old animal and just...knows things.”

 

Otabek pulled his hands away from his eyes to look over at Yuri, vision blurry from the alcohol. “So you’re saying this isn’t a dream?”

 

“Afraid not.”

 

“Fuuuuuu--”

 

Yuri let out a laugh. “Look at it this way, at least you can finally know why I left all those years ago.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” They sat in silence as time seemed to stretch on.

 

“It was my fault.” Yuri murmured, startling Otabek from the doze he was settling into. “I was too young to understand how magic worked and grandpa’s house, well, it was made so that muggles, non-magical people, didn’t notice it. Because you were with me, it didn’t work on you as long as I was close. So you always saw it as I did, and as soon as I went away…”

 

“So did me being able to see it.” Otabek finished.

 

“Yeah. And then when I tried to find you when I got back and you were gone, well, I was pissed.” Yuri chuckled. “Didn’t want to try and find you, figured you had just abandoned me, so...I’m sorry I was a shitty kid.”

 

“We were both shitty kids.” Otabek said, doing his best to sound more lucid than he felt. “Remember our first meeting? I was the worst.”

 

They lapsed into silence, but it wasn’t as tense as it had been before. The alcohol was helpful, Otabek reasoned. “So what are you going to do with me?” Otabek asked after a while.

 

“Well, what I should do is erase your memories, keep the nekomata with me, and report back to the Ministry with information that will help them to catch the people trying to steal him in the first place.”

 

“Oh.” The idea that his mind could be manipulated so easily was not a comforting one to Otabek.

 

“I’m not going to do that.” Yuri said plainly. “Not when I just found you again.” Otabek looked over to where Yuri was sitting against the couch, twirling his wand absentmindedly.

 

“My question still stands then.”

 

“I don’t know.” Yuri growled. “The Ministry hired me to locate the nekomata that was stolen a couple months ago but it’s...attached to you now. God knows if I try and remove your memories the nekomata will just….undo that. So, honestly the best bet is to lay low for a while and try and catch the people who took it in the first place.”

 

“Who are they?” Otabek asked.

 

“They call themselves the Dark Knights--”

 

“Wait.” Otabek sat up, regretting it instantly as his head spun. _Right, still drunk_. “Like, Batman the Dark Knight?” It took a moment for his eyes to focus on Yuri, who was staring at him in confusion. “You know, comics? Movies?”

 

“Even after all these years you are still a font of useless knowledge.” Yuri said with a sigh. “Wizards are stupid and usually don’t pay attention to things that muggles do, so it’s probably just a coincidence. But these guys are all about serving vigilante justice in a rather destructive and, uh, problematic way.”

 

“Problematic?”

 

“Flaunting the statute of secrecy that keeps the worlds separate. The same statute that says we should not be having this conversation.” Yuri narrowed his eyes at him. “You don’t have like a girlfriend you’re going to go home and blab this to, right? Because I will erase your memory.”

 

Otabek lay back onto the ground with a yawn. “I have not had a boyfriend or girlfriend since I got to London and I think if I told anyone this they would not believe me. So, you, uh, don’t have to worry about me talking to anyone.”

 

“Oh. Well, good.” Yuri turned away, though Otabek could still tell the tips of his ears were pink. “That’s taken care of. Now to figure out what to do with you.”

 

Otabek wanted to reply, say something witty, but all at once his energy left him and he closed his eyes. The warmth from the alcohol and Yuri continuing to talk about what to do lulled him into a doze and then, finally, a deep sleep.

 

~~~

 

The beeping of his alarm drew Otabek gradually from his sleep. He blinked owlishly at the blinking time before reaching over to shut it off. Confused, he peeled off the blankets to find himself still dressed in the pants and shirt he wore last night. It wasn’t as if Otabek thought last night was a dream, but waking up in his own apartment? That was not expected. A meow came from the door where Yurio sat, looking like they owned the place, which, Otabek reasoned, was not entirely wrong.

 

“So do you know what’s going on?” He asked the cat with a yawn. “Because I think I’ve given up trying to figure it out.”

 

Yurio meowed again and trotted away from the door, leaving Otabek to get ready to go to work. When he emerged freshly dressed he was surprised, and maybe a little disappointed, to find no indication of Yuri being there. As he shaved, Otabek had reasoned that Yuri may have stayed over to make sure the people that had attacked him and Yurio didn’t come back. At the table, however, Otabek found a paper bag with a note reading “ _See you soon_ ” attached. Upon opening the bag he found a half dozen piroshky, which drew a smile from him.

 

Now feeling comfortably full and more well rested than he had in some time, Otabek headed towards the gym where his class was being held, though not before lecturing Yurio about staying safe while he was away. The cat, nekomata, whatever it was, looked at Otabek as if he had lost his mind, before it sniffed and walked off. Otabek wondered if perhaps he was the one that couldn’t handle everything. Arriving a few minutes early, Otabek stashed his belongings in a locker and walked to the main area to greet his class.

 

“Good morning everyone. Yesterday was not a good day, which is fine, we all have them, but today we’re going to--to--” Otabek trailed off as he took in the group of students. Standing there in the middle of the group, looking as if he had always been there, was Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next weeks chapter will probably be a little late due to a convention I'm working at, but I've added an extra chapter to make up for it (because I love writing about these boys~). Comments and kudos are love, as is conversations over on [tumblr](http://musicaljinx.tumblr.com/). Till next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to update every Friday since I don't work that day. Kudos and comments fill me with love and happiness. I'm also found on [tumblr](http://musicaljinx.tumblr.com/) where I have a lot of emotions about Otayuri. Until next week!


End file.
